Kilo-Alpha-Peter-Peter-Alpha: Mark 1
by T-28
Summary: I cannot remember much. If I think hard enough, little things come to mind. However, they generate more questions than answers. What is a 'Panzerkampfwagen VI? What was the 'Soviet Union? What is the 'USS Essex? And most importantly, why are my memories on this all locked up?
1. Alpha: MS-1

**Alpha 1: MS-1/T-18**

I woke up suddenly. Vision hazy; memories hazy; thoughts hazy; hearing hazy. It was as if I was in a physical and mental fog.

I laid there on the ground for about a minute, gathering up my thoughts and memories. Questions buzzed through my head, as if I was some sort of bee hive.

Where was I? Why an I here?

My vision restored itself slowly. After most of it cleared, I could finally see.

Blue. Blue and white was what I saw.

A large blue canvas was above me. Puffs of white covered it.

It took me a few seconds to kick myself mentally. That was not a canvas, that was the _sky_. The puffs of white were clouds.

I looked down at what I wore. I had on a green-camo patterned shirt and skirt. Over my shirt was a relatively stiff dark green vest. I was wearing hiking boots.

On top of my head was a flat-topped helmet. I felt my hair and pulled up a lock of it to my face. It was a dark green color that lightened slightly when it got to the end.

I don't ever remember sleeping here, on the grass.

Wait... I don't remember anything at all...

The most important question right now: Who am I?

I heard a rustling behind me. With extremely quick reflexes, I grabbed a knife that was somehow conveniently placed on my vest, quickly stood up, and pointed it in the direction of the rustling. Instantly, I felt lightheaded. My vision went black for a second as I stumbled around, dizzy, before slamming into a tree. I collapsed in front of the tree, my consciousness fading.

Before my mind went blank, my clumsiness reminded me of the noob MS-1 tankers that would always drive off the bridges into rivers.

Wait, what is a noob?

And what... is an... MS...1...?


	2. Bravo: BT-2

**Bravo 1: Bystrokhodny Tank 2/BT-2**

I awoke with a throbbing headache. Opening my eyes, I was met with a relatively bright light.

I closed my eyes instinctively. Opening them slowly again, my eyes adjusted to the brightness.

I was in a room. A simple one, if anything. The floor was made of stone tiles, the roof had a build of stone and wood, and the walls were built of some kind of plaster.

In the middle was a low, simple wooden table. There were two windows on both sides of the room. There were two doors adjacent to the windows, both doors opposite of each other. Noticing where I was, I noticed I happened to by lying down on a couch.

I got off the couch and tried to stand up. I stood shakily on my legs, grabbing ahold of the table to prevent myself from falling down.

Eventually, I gave up and sat back down on the couch to catch my breath.

Someone else entered the room. I turned my head towards them.

There was a young girl. She was wearing a blue skirt, a blue shirt with a key on it, a green hat, and her blue hair was done in twintails. She also happened to wear blue boots. Over her back was a green backpack.

Goodness, did she like the color blue or something? Maybe an addiction to that particular color?

No, the addiction part probably wasn't the case. If it was, the entire house would be blue. She probably has blue clothes to camouflage into a specific environment, however there are no environments I could see out the window that contained the color blue, so that must mean-

I stopped my mind before it went on like an unstoppable train. What has happening to my mind? Why am I thinking like some sort of war strategist?

The blue-clad girl walked up to me, placed her backpack on the table, and waved a hand in front of my face.

"Hello?" she asked. "Are you sleeping with your eyes open?"

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. I was about to say something to her, but then I started coughing.

She ushered me to lie down. "You still need to recover. Here, let me get you some water."

She handed me a cup of water and I drank it all down. After I tested my vocal cords, I managed to let out a raspy,"Thanks for the help... Nitori."

Nitori looked at me, confused. "How do you know my name? I never told you it."

I was confused, too. It just somehow rolled off my tongue. I scanned my brain for information. According to the information that somehow got into my brain, her full name is Nitori Kawashiro, a kappa that lives on Youkai Mountain.

I decided to answer truthfully. "I honestly... don't know."

Nitori decided not to ask any further. She then asked me,"What is your name? You haven't yet introduced yourself to me."

Now that I thought about it, I don't have a name.

 _I don't have a name._

Wow. I must've forgotten more than I thought.

As if on cue, a name just popped into my head.

 _Fleety._

Was that my real name? Did I just temporary forget for a second, only to remember it again?

Whatever. I decided to use that name.

"My name is Fleety."

Nitori smiled. "Nice to meet you, Fleety." She looked at a clock on the wall. It read in a language I could not understand.

"I need to go later. Please get some rest. Your body still need to recover."

She picked up the backpack she left on the table, but before she left I asked,"Where is my vest?"

"It's beside the sofa," she replied. "I couldn't fold it properly; the material making it up is lightweight but too rigid."

She walked to the front door, turned her head back, and said,"I'll see you later." She then opened the door and exited through it.

I grabbed my vest beside the sofa and shuffled through the various pockets on it. I found a combat knife, an empty water bottle, a small monocular, pencil and paper, and a strange little red plastic/metal contraption.

The combat knife could be used as self defense. I can always refill the water bottle. The monocular is just a one-lens binocular. But I held the small plastic-and-metal device in my hands. On it was a white cross.

After playing around with it, I realized it was some sort of multipurpose knife contraption. It did not just include knives, but can openers, scissors, hooks, a flashlight, and a variety of other tools.

I stashed that one away. No doubt it would be extremely versatile.

I looked at the paper and pencil I placed on the table.

Maybe I can draw to pass a bit of the time? To help lull myself to sleep?

I grabbed my pencil and paper and started drawing quickly on it. Just a small sketch, that's all.

What I drew was a vehicle. And not just any ordinary vehicle, a tank.

But why a tank, of all things?

Since it was a 2D Blueprint-like drawing, it showed the vehicle in great detail. The tank was relatively short, the turret was near the front, the treads were linked together, and the main gun was a machine gun.

I could immediately recognized it as a BT-2 Assault Tank.

...

How did I know? How did I draw it? How do I know its name but nothing else?

Thinking was giving me another headache. I laid down on the couch, and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Charlie: StuG III

**Charlie 1:** **Sturmgeschütz III/StuG III**

When I woke up again, it was already nighttime, from what I saw outside the window. Feeling refreshed and a lot better than before, I got off the couch.

There was a small, dim light on the ceiling. A round object with a bit of glowing wire in it produced the light.

Looking at it, I could tell it was an electric light. There seemed to be no wires attached to it; what possibly could've powered it was beyond me.

I put on my vest and put all my items in my various pockets. I decided to explore the outside a bit; get a little familiar with the environment.

I walked to one of the doors in the room and opened it. Peering out of the door, I saw it led outside.

I stepped out and closed the door behind me. I heard the creaks of the grasshoppers, I saw the beautiful starry-night sky, and I smelled the pristine air.

This was practically a paradise.

I followed a trail that went through the forest. I could see fireflies glowing lightly through the trees. My feet crunched upon the gravel on the trail.

I heard the rustling of leaves. Feeling a sense of Déjà vu, I whipped out my combat knife, flicked out my multipurpose combat knife, turned the flashlight on it, and pointed it at the source of the rustle.

What I saw was nothing short of fascinating, horrifying, or both. A large, dark sphere of... _nothing..._ was right there.

Despite the fact it was night, there could be a little light seen from various small light sources.

However, this sphere of darkness absorbed all the light around it.

I stood there, frozen. I was petrified; I couldn't move.

I finally managed to snap out of it and dodge out of the way right before the ball of darkness jumped at me.

In a strangely sweet, childish voice, the 'darkness' spoke,"Oh, I'm a little hungry right now. Don't deny me the right to eat~"

That only terrified me even more. I started running.

The sphere of light flew alongside me. Instinctively, I threw my combat knife to the middle of the sphere.

" _Ow!_ " I heard from the sphere. "You dare attack me?"

I kept running. My vision suddenly went black before I felt myself knocked over and pinned to the ground.

"Running away from me. Is that so~?"

I was breathing heavily. Fear clouded my mind.

"This is going to be quite the meal~" the figure above me spoke. It remained silent for a moment.

"Wait, you don't smell of human..."

I couldn't even speak. In truth, I was a little shocked. Not human? Me?

"Oh, well. A little taste test won't hurt."

Immediately after, I felt sharp teeth sink into my arm. I screamed out in pain.

The sharp teeth around my arm left.

"You certainly don't taste like human."

Somehow, that worried me more than reassured me.

The 'darkness' around me disappears to reveal the more comforting night. Looking up, I saw a person.

A young girl, looking around ten years old, wore a white shirt with a vest over it. On her shirt was a tie. She wore a black skirt, too. In her long, blonde hair was a red ribbon.

The unsettling thing about her was the blood around her mouth.

"I don't recognize you," she continued. "Are you new around here?"

I nodded _yes_ ; my voice still has not come back.

"My name is Rumia," she introduced. "What's your name?"

"...Fleety," I managed to speak. "...why'd you eat humans?"

Rumia laughed. "That's the most rhetorical question I've heard in a long time!"

"Rhetorical question?" I asked. "I mean it, why do you eat humans?"

"Either you are a non-human outsider, you have hit your head somewhere, or lived under a rock," Rumia responded. "I'm a youkai! I eat humans to survive!"

It took me a moment to fit the pieces together.

That must mean that... she wasn't human.

We were silent for a few seconds, before something popped into my mind.

"You remind me of a tank destroyer," I spoke simply.

Rumia looked at me, confused. "A tank destroyer? What is that?"

The next part I spoke instinctively. "A tank destroyer is an armored vehicle. Generally unarmored and weak against other weapons."

Rumia bristled a bit hearing 'weak' and 'unarmored'.

"...however, tank destroyers have superior firepower. Able to take down opponents from a distance, they are the best at ambushes, sniping, and second-line attackers."

Rumia thought about it for a bit. "...It sounds interesting."

"And, if anything, you're like a StuG III tank destroyer; a formidable opponent, capable of taking down tough targets with strategy."

I swear I could've heard her ego swell tenfold when I spoke that sentence.

Before I could say anything else, she looked to the forest and said,"Well, I'll be off to hunting any unsuspecting outsiders. See you later!"

And with that, the ball of darkness around her appeared again before she flew off.

I sighed. Well, I was in a near-death encounter.

And where did that thing about tank destroyers come from? It was as if I couldn't stop myself with that lecture.

About three seconds later, she returned.

"By the way, you forgot this," she spoke to me.

And pulled a knife out of her head.

 _...pulled a knife out of her head._

She handed the knife to me.

"It's the one you threw at me. Well, bye now!"

She flew off again.

I stared at the knife in my hand, trying to comprehend what I just saw.

This place makes as much sense as something that doesn't make sense.

I also noticed my arm's condition. Rumia's teeth left a bite mark on my upper arm.

I probably didn't feel it earlier because of my adrenaline rush, but now it was starting to hurt _a lot_.

I walked the rest of the way to Nitori's house. By the time I got there, the sun was starting to rise.

I opened the door to the house.

And Nitori was standing right there.

She took one look at me, and her face paled.

She rushed over to me. "Are you okay?" She asked frantically. "What happened to you?"

"Rumia happened," I simply responded. "She stopped trying to eat me when she said that I 'did not taste like human'."

"We need to get you help immediately!" Nitori exclaimed.

I waved it off. "Don't bother, it doesn't hurt that much," I lied.

"Nonsense! Stay here, okay? I'll grab the bandages."

I sat down on a chair as she rushed into another room.

She ran back, holding a first aid kit.

"Look, I don't need any help," I said again.

"Look, I won't put up with that," She responded, whipping out a needle.

Before I could respond, she plunged the needle in my wound.

I fell unconscious immediately.


	4. Delta: T7 Car

**Delta 1: T7 Combat Car/T7 Car**

I woke up groggily. Wiping my eyes, I could see it was midday.

I looked down at the arm Rumia bit. It was covered in white bandages.

Getting off the couch, I looked upon the table that was in front of me.

It was an open piece of paper. Picking it up, I began reading it.

* * *

 _Sorry for knocking you out. I accidentally used the Human Anesthetic, which is much stronger than Kappa Anesthetic. I meant only to numb your arm._

 _That also confirms my theory. You're another Kappa, just like us. Though, I suggest you loose the green outfit; it's hard to blend into water with green clothes, unless you plan to live around the water lilies._

 _You can wander around the Surface Kappa Village, but please do not leave the premises. I don't want another Youkai to try to eat you again._

 _Also, don't stress your arm too much. You might reopen your wounds._

 _~Nitori_

* * *

I would be angry with Nitori for knocking me out with the drug, but seeing as she apologized, and it wasn't intentional, I guess I could forgive her.

Placing the note back on the table, I headed for the door. Making sure I had all my items, I pushed the door oepn and went outside.

I looked to the right to see a group of buildings, all either made of stone, metal, or polished wood.

I guess that was the village.

Walking towards it, I met many other people. Not just other Kappa, but a few Humans and Youkai, too.

This one youkai was pulling a metal wagon. She was struggling with it, and when she managed to give one final heave to pull it, the wheel hit a rock and most of its contents spilled out.

"Oh, darn this thing!" She yelled, looking at the items that were spilled out.

"Here, let me help," I spoke. I picked up a few of the items and placed them in the cart.

She looked at me gratefully. "Thank you."

I noticed the objects that fell out of the metal wagon looked familiar. Pipes, wires, and tubes.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"Oh. These are for my store at the Village," she replied.

I looked at her. Red eyes, red hair, Victorian-era dress.

"Nice to meet you," I said. "My name's Fleety."

She smiled at me. "My name's Mercy."

Looking at a watch on her arm, she spoke,"Well, I'll need to go right now. Bye."

I waved goodbye to her as she left.

I turned back to the Kappa village. Walking into the streets, I saw a variety of shops and buildings.

I decided to browse one. I headed for the nearest store.

All I needed was one look to confirm it was an Electronics store. An assortment of light bulbs, wires, and pipes were on store shelves. The place was dimly lit by a few florescent lights, and judging by the amount of dust in the place, not to mention it's not so tip-top condition, I could tell business was slow here.

I walked up to where the counter was. There was a person resting their head on the counter, snoring softly. They had long, dark blue hair in an asymmetric cut, and wore a light blue hat.

They appeared to be asleep.

"Excuse me? Um, wake up please?" I asked politely.

The person slowly woke up.

"Huh...? Wha...? No, not sleeping on the job... Just... just taking a little break..."

"Excuse me?" I asked a little more forcefully.

"Nah... just leave the payment on the table..."

I've had enough of it. Picking her up by the head, I slapped her silly.

"Nah... thanks for the massage..." she snored.

Sheesh. Sleep much?

I spotted a bucket of water nearby and a mop.

Maybe if I...?

Placing her back on the counter, I picked up the mop, dunked it in the water, and placed the wet mop head on her hat.

"The store is flooding!" I yelled.

 _That_ woke her up immediately. She stood up, blinded by the mop on her head, and flailed about.

"Agh, I'm downing, I'm drowning!" she yelled, before she smashed into a shelf and fell down.

It didn't end there, though. Right after she took the mop off her head, a series of items started falling from the shelf onto her head.

First, a crowbar. Then a metal pipe. Then a large wheel. And finally, to top it off, a large, heavy weight fell.

I almost expected a tall bump to rise from the area the objects fell on her head.

"Owww..." she said, rubbing the spot where all the objects fell. "What was that for?"

"I was just trying to wake you up," I said simply.

She got off the floor. "Wait, I don't recognize you. Are you new around here?"

I shrugged. "You can say that. Though, I didn't exactly move, I just woke up here with no memories."

She placed a hand to her chin. "Hm, waking up with no memories? It sounds like the work of a few particular persons I might know..."

I perked up hearing that. "A few particular persons? Who?"

She waved her hand at me. "No need to worry you now. Just enjoy Gensoukyou's sights and don't get killed."

Alright, so I can't get any information from her. Oh well. However, right before I turned to leave the store, she said,"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself. My name's Kikai Kougaku-Shi, but I normally go by Kikai. What's yours?"

I replied,"Fleety. My name is Fleety."

Suddenly, something on one of the shelves caught my eye. I turned my eyes toward it to examine it.

"An engine?" I asked, pointing to it. It was a cylinder on a metal stand, with a few pipes sticking out of it. It was roughly half a meter long, about one third of a meter high, and the same length in width.

"Yes, that's an engine," Kikai replied. "A fuel powered one. It uses Kappane-Brand Fuel. A small, yet powerful engine. Efficient, too."

Kikai placed her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands. "No one ever bought it, though. Most of the kappa think _'Bigger is Better'_ , so they always buy the large, more powerful and less efficient Kappane-guzzling engines."

I looked at the engine thoughtfully. "It reminds me of the T7 Combat Car. A fast, reliable armored vehicle. However, its weak armament made it rejected for mass production."

"T7 Combat Car? Is that a new weapon or something developed by other Kappa?"

"Well, it just popped into mind. By the way, how much is the engine worth?"

"I normally sell it for 2000 yen, so I can try to get rid of it..."

2000 yen?! That is cheap for an engine!

"...however, for first-time buyers here, I would normally take 75% off their first purchase."

That meant that if I bought from here, this engine would be 500 yen!

I asked,"How powerful is this engine?"

"Hm," she thought. "I don't know, exactly. Though, it is capable of carrying an eight of this store's merchandise up from a crane."

Quite the strong engine.

"One more thing." I asked. "How do you know if someone has bought at this store before?"

"Hm?" she asked. "Oh, for the 75% off first purchase thing? To put it simply, I can remember anyone and everyone."

Wait, what?

"I know you're confused. Basically, once I meet someone and know their name, I would recognize them instantly, no matter how long ago," she said. "There are even cases where I don't remember where or when I met them, but I remember them."

I nodded. Alright, that was understandable.

I then noticed the time. Have I seriously been here this long? It's almost evening.

"I have to go now," I said. "I stay at Nitori's place."

Kikai waved me goodbye. "Well, I'll see you later."

I walked out of the store. Now that it was evening, there wasn't as much activity in the village.

Walking up to Nitori's front door, I knocked on it.

When the door opened, it revealed a soot-covered, grimy Nitori.

"D-don't mind the messr," she said, opening the door completely.

I walked in. For lack of a better term, the room was... a mess. Bits of oil covered the wall, ashes were scattered on the ground, and the smell of something burnt was in the air.

"What happened here?" I asked Nitori.

"One of the machines in my workshop kinda... broke," she said sheepishly.

"Kinda broke?" I asked. "It looks like something exploded in here."

I noticed a trail of smoke coming from a particular room in the house.

"Is that your workshop?" I asked, pointing at a closed door with smoke leaking out of the edges.

"Don't go in that room!" she exclaimed, holding me back by the arm.

"Why not?" I asked. "It's not like something can kill me that easily."

I managed to get out of her grip and opened the door to that room.

The first thing that hit me was the _smell_. It smelled like a combination of burnt rubber, gasoline, metal, and sawdust.

On one particular bench in the room sat a smoking engine. It was still running.

"Is that what you're talking about? It's not so dangerous," I said.

As if on cue, one of the gears on the engine broke off and flew at my direction. I barely managed to duck before it embedded into the wall.

" _That's_ why," Nitori pointed out. "It's falling apart before our eyes."

I picked up a metal sheet on the ground. "I'll march towards it with this shield, and once we get there we'll shut it off."

Nitori shook her head. "No, no, no. That's too dangerous."

"Too dangerous?" I asked. "Well, someone has to do it."

I held up the metal plate and we both marched towards the malfunctioning engine.

A nut from the engine ricocheted harmlessly off the metal plate.

After we managed to get to the engine, Nitori started whacking it with a wrench she picked off the ground.

"Stop hitting it," I commanded. "I think I know how to fix it."

Opening the hatch of the engine, I was met with two wires.

A blue wire and a red wire.

Oh, not _this_ movie cliche.

I pulled both wires out of their sockets.

The engine stopped completely.

And it exploded.

Pieces of it flew everywhere.

If it wasn't for that metal shield, I probably would have pretty bad burns and bruises.

Nitori and I jumped down. We waited until the rain of metal parts stopped.

When we got up, we surveyed the damage. Small fires smoldered in the workshop. There were metal parts everywhere.

"Sorry about the engine," I said.

"It's alright," Nitori replied. "It didn't work that well before."

After we cleaned up the mess in the workshop, we ate a dinner of rice and cucumbers.

"Nitori," I asked. "Is there any jobs that they offer in the Kappa village?"

Nitori swallowed her rice and replied,"I think so. I recall seeing that none of the Kappa want to fill in the empty spot for the delivery service to the Tengu village. It pays 4000 yen per trip."

4000 yen? I calculated that in my head. That was okay, for a delivery service, I guess.

"I guess I'll take that trip, then." I replied. "Tomorrow, though."

Nitori nodded. After dinner, Nitori went to her room, and I laid down on the couch.

Today was a nice day. At least no one tried to eat me.

I slowly fell asleep. Hm, I wonder why the delivery service to the Tengu's village wasn't being occupied.

I finally fell into slumber.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _1\. Trying to add in as few OCs as I can. Mercy and Kikai will be the only other OCs I have in the story._

 _2\. I use yen as the currency in the story, as Gensoukyou is technically located in Japan._

 _3._ _Kikai Kougaku-Shi means Mechanical Engineer in Japanese, according to Google Translate._


	5. Echo: KIA

**Echo 1: KIA/Killed in Action**

I was in a trench. I looked up ahead.

In front of me was a brown, barren land. Fires burned at various places. There was barbed wire along the trenches.

Several large metal hulks were around the area. A few were moving around, while others were burning and standing still.

A man stood next to me. He was wearing a brown uniform, and had some sort of weird pole over his shoulder.

"Don't jus' stand 'ere, shoot 'em!" he yelled at me.

"W-what do you mean? I don't even have a weapon!" I replied.

"Yes ya do! Yer holdin' it right now!"

I looked down. There, in my arms, was a metal pole, the same one the other person was holding.

"How do I even use this?!"

"Ye kidding me, right?" he asked again. "Ya just-"

That man never completed his sentence. An orange streak of light flew towards the trench, and hit him in the head.

His head disappeared in a spray of red mist. The body fell to the ground.

Instinctively, I looked away.

And saw a bunch of other bright streaks, of the same color, headed for me.

I yelped and then ducked down. I heard a few _pings_ right above me.

I looked out of the trench. I heard an especially loud _ping_ as a bullet ricocheted off my helmet.

"Ack!" I exclaimed as I jumped to the bottom of the trench again.

I decided it would be safer to just stay in the trench. I grabbed the metal pole and began fiddling with it.

As a Kappa, I was able to figure out how it worked. A small metal protrusion on one end opened it up to load in a small cylinder, and on the bottom was a switch that sent the metal tube flying at high speeds.

If anything, this was designed to kill. The cylinder at one end was spiked, probably designed to pierce skin.

I then heard the drumming of footsteps. Peeking out of the trench, I saw a group of men in gray uniform headed for the trench I was in.

They were charging straight at me.

I aimed and fired five shots from the metal tube. Three of the five hit. The three that were hit fell down.

I fired three more shots, bringing down two more.

The last one charged at me. I held up the tube to block as he held a tube similar to mine, except it had a knife placed at the end.

After blocking that attack, I jabbed the end of the tube in his stomach and pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened. All I heard was a faint click.

When I was distracted, I did not notice the gray-uniformed soldier swing his weapon at me.

I suddenly felt a pain on the side of my body.

The knife had pierced my skin. Blood was pouring out.

I felt something else in my pocket. Pulling it out, I saw it was a smaller metal-tube like object with a trigger on it.

Assuming I knew what it did, I aimed at the gray uniformed soldier and fired.

Blood sprayed out. That soldier fell down.

I collapsed from the pain, too.

The soldier I shot stood up again, aimed a metal tube of his at my face, said something maliciously, in a language I did not know, and pulled the trigger.

I saw lots of red. And yellow.

And then black.


	6. Foxtrot: Battalion Gun

**Chapter 6: Infantry Support Gun/Battalion Cannon**

I woke up, hyperventilating. It took me a second for my brain to process the fact that I'm at Nitori's place, not... _that_... area.

I let myself calm down for a minute. That was one heck of a dream.

I got off the couch I was sleeping on. Just then I noticed my hands were very shaky. The same feeling of hopelessness and fear returned.

Remaining still, I let myself calm down, taking several deep breaths.

I calmed down again. I took one last deep breath.

I recalled yesterday's events. Meeting a few new people, and an exploding engine.

I suddenly felt curious. What _was_ in Nitori's workshop?

Following the same route I remembered taking, I reached Nitori's workshop. Inside was practically the same it was left yesterday, after we cleaned it.

I took a look around. Various items were strewn on the wooden tables, from motors to lights. There were also wires around the area, too.

"Interesting place," I said to myself. I walked further in, until I reached an area that was labelled ' _Scrap Parts_ '.

I peered inside the Scrap Parts room. There were lots of metal objects, like tubes, discarded sheets of metal, chipped and rusted blocks of iron, and frayed wires, just to name a few.

"Good morning."

I jumped up a bit, startled. Turning around, I saw Nitori walking by me.

"You can build something out of the stuff in the Scrap Parts room, if you'd like to," she said while walking by.

Build... something? I probably could; I just need the inspiration.

Looking at the various metal objects, something came to mind. It was impossible to describe in words until I finished building it.

"Nitori, do you have a welding tool?" I asked her.

"Yeah, let me just get it."

Nitori walked to me, handing me a welding blowtorch.

"Thanks."

I grabbed a few metal tubes of various sizes, a hollowed out rectangular prism, and an assortment of other small objects.

I placed the metal tube partially inside the rectangular prism before welding them together. I welded other pieces of metal to the other side of the rectangular prism, and I used a sliding hinge to fasten another part on the back.

When I was done, I marveled at my little invention.

Nitori looked over my shoulder. "What is it?" she asked, looking at it. "It looks like an exhaust pipe or a small smokestack."

"Well," I replied. "It's a handheld weapon. An infantry support gun, more known as a field gun. Designed to support soldiers on the battlefield when heavier weapons aren't accessible to them."

Nitori looked at the weapon, before asking,"How do you fight with it? Unless you smack people over the head using that."

That was when I just realized I had no ammunition for my field gun.

"Darn it, darn it, darn it!" I said, smacking a metal plate on my head.

"What's wrong?" Nitori replied.

"I just realized," I said. "It requires a special object for it to work."

"What special object?"

I pointed to the back end of the weapon. "It shoots projectiles. You need a special mix of chemicals to cause a chemical reaction that sends the projectile at high speed."

Nitori was thinking for a second.

"That's no problem for me," she replied.

I stopped thinking for a fraction of a second, before my brain's gears started to click together.

"Wait," I asked. "How?"

She replied, in the most simplistic and calm manner I have ever seen from anyone, "Danmaku."

Danmaku? The terms seems familiar, but I don't know what it is.

"Please elaborate," I said.

"Oh, I forgot!" Nitori exclaimed, slapping her forehead. "You don't know anything about Gensoukyou."

She began explaining all the basic principles of combat in Gensoukyou.

"Battles and disputes are fought with a type of... 'magic', which is called Danmaku. It is a nonlethal way to slug it out against others, and gives a chance to weaker Youkai and even Humans the chance to defeat stronger Youkai. There are also restrictions put into place for it, such as the Spellcard rules, that make the game nonlethal."

I nodded. "But how is that going to help me use this field gun?"

"Simple," Nitori replied. "Danmaku is not limited to just being shot out of your hands. You can channel Danmaku energy through various items, and depending on what that item is supposed to do varies the danmaku being shot."

"So, that means I can charge a danmaku shot in my field cannon and fire it?"

"Theoretically," Nitori said. "I can't guarantee it would work, though."

I fastened two straps to my field cannon, so I can carry it around like a backpack.

"I'm going to look for a job so I can earn myself some money," I told Nitori. "Last time I went into the Kappa village, they had a bulletin board up. I'll check it for any spots I can fill in."

Nitori nodded. "Good luck finding a job."

I was pretty sure that was not sarcasm.

* * *

Walking up to the bulletin board, I saw and noted down the jobs that were listed.

I saw a delivery job - deliver a crate of electrical equipment to the Tengu village. It pays 5000 yen.

I also noticed that Kikai Kougaku-Shi was the employer.

When I walked into the shop, she greeted me. "Hi, Fleety! What are you here for?"

I replied,"You had a job posted on the bulletin board, right?"

She nodded her head. "Yep! You want to fill in that job?"

"Correct. Just show me what to do."

Kikai led me to the back room. Inside was an assortment of stuff; metal sheets, engines, and wires.

"You have quite a bit in stock."

"Yep, I do. It's one of the upsides of having nearly no customers."

I was not sure if that was an 'upside' or not.

She grabbed a small metal wagon and pulled it towards me. "This is a cargo wagon. Inside is a box with some electrical equipment. The Tengu normally buy electronics from me because I sell them very cheap."

Kikai took a map out of her pocket. "You have to follow this road up to the Youkai Mountain, and once you're there they'll take the wagon and pay you. Understand?"

I nodded. It seemed simple enough.

I grabbed the handle of the wagon. The cargo was incredibly light. Kikai handed me the map and then walked to a side door. She pressed a button on it and a large garage door on the back opened up.

"By the way," Kikai asked, pointing at me. "What are you wearing on your back?" She was pointing at my Battalion Gun, which I was wearing like a backpack.

"It's my form of self defense," I replied.

"Interesting. Oh, well. Good luck!"

I started out along the path, looking at the map every so often. I seemed to be on track.

About an hour and a half passed. I was slowly walking up the not-so-steep incline of the Youkai mountain, marveling at the beauty of the place.

And I suddenly ducked, for one ball of red, bright energy flew right over my head, where it was a second ago.

As I looked up where that shot came from, I saw another one headed for me.

My instincts kicked in, and I jumped down. I managed to catch a glimpse of my attacker; she looks like a young woman with white and red clothes, wearing a weird hat and has dog ears.

I rolled on the ground, away from another barrage of shots, and grabbed my Battalion Gun off my back.

It took me a moment for me to realize that I had no ammunition for it.

"Darn it," I growled to myself.

I aimed my cannon at the woman to try to intimidate her, and imagined it firing.

It did.

A single shot fired out of the Battalion gun with little to no recoil. It had a red color to it, and flew at incredible speeds.

She managed to dodge it, and fired more shots at me.

One hit my arm, and it felt like a burning ember struck it.

I aimed again, this time determined to hit her. And to do as much damage as possible, I wanted it to explode when it hit.

The field gun shot again, but this time it fired an orange-colored shot. She evaded it at the last second, but it then exploded and more shots flew everywhere. I counted three hits from that.

"None except the Tengu and the Kappa shall pass!" she exclaimed, pointing her gigantic sword at me.

I dodged a few more shots and yelled at her,"I'm a Kappa, you idiot!"

She hesitated in her next attack, just enough for me to fire a red shot at her. It landed a direct hit and blasted her onto the ground.

Seeing that I have taken her down, I rushed at her and hit her head with the barrel of the weapon.

That was going to leave a mark.

I aimed it at her again and threatened,"Make one move, and I'll blast you away."

She struggled to stand up, and said,"My name is Momiji Inubashiri, and I will _not_ let you get past! Everyone, attack!"

I was surrounded by a group of them. They all wore those weird pentagonal hats and had wolf ears or crow wings.

I aimed my battalion gun at the ground and fired an orange shot, scattering a bunch of other shots everywhere.

One of my arms started hurting, and looking at it I realized I had opened the wounds on it a little from Rumia's attack two days back. I stopped paying attention to it, grabbed my combat knife out of my vest, and parried a hit from Momiji's sword.

"H-how could a simple knife block my sword?!" she exclaimed, utterly bewildered.

I didn't respond, as another one of them charged from behind me. I flung my knife into his leg, and he fell.

Momiji swung her sword at me again, but it simply bounced off my vest, only scratching it.

I blacked out instantly when a heavy object hit the back of my head.


	7. Golf: Sd Kfz 251

**Chapter 7: Sonderkraftfahrzeug 251/Sd. Kfz. 251**

 _"I don't know about you, but I would stay still right now."_

I looked around for that voice. I was somewhere in a sea of darkness, just floating around.

It took me a moment to realize I'm in a dream. Which meant that I could not be harmed, and I had nothing to be scared about.

I also remembered I read somewhere that if you know you're in a dream, you are able to control it. I think it is called _Lucid Dreaming_ , or something along those lines.

So I imagined that I had a flashlight to see the scenery around me.

 _"Hahaha, I applaud you for attempting. But that's not going to work. You're not in your own dream."_

Great. If someone was crazy and they had voices in their heads, weren't the voices supposed to help, in a way?

 _"Not really."_

Okay, whoever is reading my mind, show yourself.

 _"Nah, it won't be fun that way."_

I was getting irked with this.

I then started falling. Before I could panic, however, I landed on a couch.

In front of me was a woman sitting on a couch parallel to the one I'm sitting on.

She was wearing an elegant Victorian-era dress, white in color with a purple 'stripe' down the middle. She was wearing a white mob cap on her head with a red bow on it. In one of her hands was an umbrella-like object - a parasol - and the other had a fan. Finally, she had hip-length flowing blonde hair with bows on the end.

I felt another strange feeling, like that one time I first met Nitori.

And then I spoke.

"Nice seeing ya, Gap Hag."

It took me a moment for me to realize that left my mouth.

The 'Gap Hag', as I had called her, frowned. "You know it is rude to disrespect your elders."

"Elder?" I asked. "So you're suggesting that you're old."

Displeased, she opened up her fan. "My, my, don't you have quite the spicy tongue?"

I stood up, out of my seat, and raised a fist. "Look, Yukari Yakumo. I don't want to deal with any of your business. You pop up, and _bad_ things start happening."

I was thinking to myself: How did I know her name? And what did I mean when I said that?

Yukari remained quiet for a minute.

"I'm not here for any sort of this ' _trouble_ ' you are asking for. I'm just here for a simple conversation, hm?"

I sat back down.

"Alright," I responded. "What is this... _simple..._ conversation you want to have? Last time I checked, a conversation with you is anything but simple."

Yukari smiled. "I just want to know what you know."

I looked at her as if she was crazy. Know what I knew? I didn't know much in the first place!"

"Now that is untrue," Yukari responded to my thoughts.

"If you could listen to my thoughts in the first place," I said. "Why do I need to tell you anything?"

"I can only read what is in your head right at this moment. Right now you want to run me over with a Sonderkraftfahrzeug 251, am I correct?"

This woman was beginning to get annoying. However, this one question was in my head. Sonderkraft- whatever it was, what did she mean I want to run her over with one?

 _"A-ha!_ I think I understand now," Yukari spoke. "You have hidden memories, for lack of a better term. Memories that can only be remembered if triggered correctly. You have quite a lot of them, and very few are beginning to resurface."

That... actually sounded reasonable enough. I mean, what else explained all my random knowledge of this "World War 2" event popping up?

"This story is getting more interesting than those Outsider-Gappy ones. Those outsiders were getting boring, anyways."

"Outsider-Gappy?" I asked.

"Oh, it's those times where I bring a person from the outside world and drop them in Gensoukyou. It's quite amusing to watch them."

Wait.

 _Wait a minute._

"Are you saying," I stated. "That _I_ was an outsider once and you dropped me in here after erasing my memories?!"

Yukari raised her hands in front of her. "No, no. That's not it. I didn't bring _you_ in Gensoukyou, and you're a Kappa after all. You just... appeared in this world."

I pointed accusingly at Yukari. "How do I know you're telling the truth? This place might not be a dream in the first place! You might be a delusional idiot spouting nonsense!"

"I have never seen someone with such mood swings," Yukari commented. "Well, except Reimu."

"Stop changing the subject!" I yelled. "You have something to do with it! You're the reason I'm..." I gestured to myself. "...like _this_!"

And, all of a sudden, a large, half-tracked metal vehicle appeared, headed straight for Yukari.

She opened up a portal - no, a _Gap_ \- and a train smashed into the metal truck, both vehicles totaled.

"I'm honestly surprised you were able to imagine in aSonderkraftfahrzeug 251," Yukari replied calmly.

"You can just call it Sd. Kfz. 251 for short, miss. I don't want to hear any more of your obnoxious voice."

Yukari simply did not respond to that.

"And one more thing: You _were_ lying earlier! This place _is_ my dream! Teleporting a Sd. Kfz. 251 with nothing but my mind is proof! So, name me a legitimate reason I should still trust you!"

Yukari just stood up. "You don't need to trust me to get a job done. Plenty of times, I have had people not trust me and it still worked out at the end. So no matter what, it will always end like so."

The woman started walking away and ripped open another gap.

"However, there are two things I shall be truthful about: I had _nothing_ to do with your appearance in Gensoukyou. I do not know of the outside forces that made you so."

She gave me one look back.

"And one more thing: I'm not a Human, I'm a Youkai."

She disappeared through the Gap.

"God damn it, Yukari!"

* * *

 _I imagine Yukari as one that is tolerant to one's words. And very patient, too._

 _A very, very patient and tolerant troll._


	8. Hotel: M3 GMC

**Chapter 8: M3 Gun Motor Carriage/M3 GMC**

I woke up.

At first, I was disoriented, and the back of my head hurt. It took me a minute for me to get a hold of myself.

I was lying down in a white bed, in a dimly lit room. There were a few other beds lined up next to mine.

This place looks like some sort of clinic. I remembered that in that fight earlier, someone hit me in the back of my head.

I saw her. The one I fought against earlier, Momiji Inubashiri. She was walking slowly towards me.

Kneeling down next to me, we both stared at each other for about five seconds, before she replied,"Sorry for attacking you earlier."

'Sorry?' That's it? Ah, at least that beats nothing.

I simply replied to her,"Look, you were guarding the mountain from me, right? And you thought I was an intruder?"

Momiji nodded.

"Then why didn't you ask who I was before you attacked?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Momiji asked, standing back up. "I didn't recognize you, despite you being a Kappa, now that I think about it."

That made sense.

"And," she continued. "Since I don't recognize you, when did you move into the Kappa village?"

"What do you mean by 'move'? I didn't 'move' into the village, I just woke up lying on the ground, with not a memory in my head!"

"People don't just wake up on the ground with no memories. You aren't telling me the truth?"

"I am. And, by the way, where are my items?"

I just noticed now that I didn't have my helmet or field cannon on me.

"They're beside the bed."

I grabbed my helmet and my field cannon, however before I put my helmet on, Momiji replied," Your eyes are very calming."

"Calming?" I asked.

Momiji held up a mirror, and I got to see my eyes for the first time. They were colored blue, constantly changing into different shades of that color. I also noticed my hair, too. The end of my hair started off in a light green that slowly grew darker as it progressed up.

I nearly got lost in the reflection of my eyes, being mesmerized by it, however I managed to snap out of it.

"I'll need to go now, Momiji. I'm assuming you took the electronics already?"

"Yes," she replied. "And here is your payment."

She handed me a pouch of coins, and I accepted them. I waved goodbye to Momiji before I left the building.

* * *

"Fleety! What the heck happened to you?!"

I was walking back to Kikai's shop. When she saw the numerous bandages on me, she immediately became concerned.

"The guard Tengu was a little trigger-happy."

I walked right to Kikai's garage, and asked her,"May I purchase something from your shop?"

Kikai nodded. "Don't you need to check up on your wounds first, though?"

"I'll be alright."

Kikai, although still showing slight concern, decided not to ask any further. She then walked into her shop.

"What do you want to buy?" she asked.

I pointed to the small engine that was worth 2000 yen. Because of the 75% off thing for the first time someone buys, I only needed to pay 500 yen for it.

Carrying the engine with my arm, I walked back towards Nitori's house. Knocking on the door of her house, she answered it.

"Hi, Fleety! What took you so long? You were gone for about a day!"

I waved it off. "Just a bit of trouble with the Tengu. It's already resolved, so don't sweat it."

Nitori didn't respond.

"Another thing: May I use the scrap metal in your workshop for something?"

"...sure? Just don't break anything, okay?"

I went into the workshop for the scrap metal. And I started building.

* * *

...

I was finished.

It took me a few hours, but it was finished.

Wheels on the front, tracks in the back, on an armored chassis and on top was a turret with my field cannon placed in it.

I based it off the M3 Gun Motor Carriage. It was an armored halftrack designed for combat.

The engine inside was controlled by pedals and levers inside.

It was small, only about two and a half meters long. It was roughly one and a half meters tall. Its width was about two meters.

Nitori looked at the vehicle I built. "It looks like a land version of those Kappa boats I've seen."

"Well, you can think of it that way. I still need to build the interior of this, and I'll be done."

Wiping the sweat off my brow, I picked up a screwdriver.

* * *

 _I would respond to reviews, but there aren't any right now, so..._

 _Not to mention, I had a weird dream last night. I remembered this one part where Yukari Yakumo appeared in front of a group of zombies in an outfit that was like a cross between ancient Egyptian style and Steampunk. She utterly wrecked them all._


	9. India: APCR

**Chapter 9: Armor Piercing Composite Rigid/APCR**

"Fleety. Fleety! Wake up!"

I felt myself being shook by someone. Opening my eyes, I saw Nitori shaking me by the shoulders. I had fallen asleep in the middle of constricting my armored vehicle, andI was lying in the middle of some metal switches and wires.

"You fell asleep while building this," Nitori said to me as I picked myself off the ground. "I think you overworked yourself; you were out for fifteen hours."

"I was?" I replied. I tried to remember _exactly_ when I fell asleep, but one can never remember when they fell asleep, do they?

I also had a weird dream. Something to do with... Rebelwafers or Waffeltraggers? That probably wasn't their exact name, but it was something along those lines.

After we ate breakfast, Nitori opened up the large door to her workshop. I started up the engine of my vehicle, and it moved forwards.

"It works!" I exclaimed. I test-drove it a few times outside, and I gathered some data on it. It climbs hills easily, has a top speed of 50 Kilometers per hour, and it used only one-tenth of a liter of Kappane fuel.

"That's an awesome land vehicle!" Nitori exclaimed, watching me driving it around. "What are you going to call it?"

Now that I thought about it, I didn't really have a name for it. Yes, it was an armored car, almost like a tank, designed like a gun carriage, and is as fast as a recon vehicle.

"I'll just call it," I said. "Model 1 Multipurpose Armored Vehicle."

Uck. That was a mouthful.

"Nevermind, I'll just call it the Mod. 1 MAV," I said. Hooray for acronyms.

Somehow, in the span of time it took for me to make that name, Nitori was able to go back into her house and fetch something inside. She was waving around what looked like three pieces of paper.

"Fleety! I have some blank spellcards for you to use!" Nitori exclaimed.

I drove my vehicle up next to Nitori and stopped it. Jumping off the vehicle, Nitori handed the 'Blank Spellcards'.

"How do these work?" I asked Nitori. Nitori started explaining to me.

"You just think of what you want to make the spellcard and it'll make it that for you."

That simple, huh? I looked at the Blank Spellcard, and I thought up what I wanted to make it. Nothing happened.

"It's not working," I replied, looking back at Nitori. I looked at my Spellcard again, and nearly dropped in surprise. "What the heck?"

On the top of the spellcard were the letters _APCR_ , the middle was a picture of a bullet, and the bottom had the words _Armor Piercing Composite Rigid_. The entire card was blue, too.

Nitori looked at mine. "If you want to know how to activate it, all you need to do is say the spellcard's name. You just need to say the top part, which is _APCR_ , first, and the bottom part, which is _Armor Piercing Composite Rigid_."

So I tried it.

" **「APCR: Armor Piercing Composite Rigid」!** "

The gun on my M1 MAV shined a blue light. Looking at my MAV's gun, I decided to fire it at a nearby tree.

The blue Danmaku that was fired out went through that tree. And the one after that. And the one after that.

After going though two more trees, it made a bright flash and disappeared.

Looking at my spellcard again, I saw that it was grayed out, and there was a timer on it. The amount of time until I can use it again, I presume?

"I'll leave the rest of the blank spellcards here," Nitori said, placing them onto my truck.

Looks like I have a few ideas sprouting.

* * *

" **「HEAT: High Explosive Anti-Tank」!** "

A large boulder suddenly had a hole appear right through it before it exploded.

" **「HESH: High Explosive Squash Head」!** "

An unlucky tree, although its trunk surviving the blast, had its leaves burnt right off from the explosion.

I wiped some sweat off my brow. Wow, these spellcards were powerful, weren't they?

The HEAT spellcard took the longest to reload, which was about five minutes. Both the HESH and APCR took two and a half minutes to reload.

THe HEAT spellcard fired off one orange Danmaku that went through its target before exploding. The HESH spellcard used a green Danmaku tbat explodes in a disk, leaving lots of collateral damage. The APCR spellcard uses a blue Danmaku that goes through any object.

I saw Kikai running towards me. "Fleety, can you do me a favor? There's no one else that can do this for me, and I need to send it fast!"

"What is it?" I asked, putting my spellcards in my pocket.

"I need you to deliver this to the Human village," Kikai replied, handing me a sealed box. "Look for a youkai named Mercy, she works there. Tell her I sent it."

"Mercy?" I asked. That name rang a bell.

Wait, was she the same person I met a few days ago? Good, I won't have trouble looking for her.

"I can definitely do it," I said to Kikai.

"Alright. Make sure it stays safe! Bye!"

I waved goodbye. Placing the box in an enclosed, armored part of my vehicle, I set off on the road that led to the 'Human Village'.\

* * *

"Ayayayayayaya!"

I heard something akin to a battle cry, and I turned my vehicle's turret around, loaded in an HE Danmaku (I named my normal Danmaku, the red ones are AP also known as Armor Piercing and the yellow ones are HE, or High Explosive), and I fired.

Whoever was chasing me dodged the Danmaku shot.

"Hey, hey, no firing at the News Reporter! After all, the world needs to know the truth!"

So, just one from the press. Perfect. As if I didn't get enough attention.

Before she got anywhere near me, (I assumed that person was a She, as they had a feminine voice) I whipped out my combat knife and pointed it at her.

"I don't want to be involved with the news in any way, shape, or form. So please go away."

She stopped for a second. I managed to observe some of her features. She had neck-long black hair, red eyes, wearing a white shirt and black skirt, and had a little box hat on her head. Did I also mention the black wings on her back and the weird looking red shoes she wore? Upon seeing her shoes, it looked like someone welded a piece to the bottom by mistake. How does she even balance in that?

Oh wait, she doesn't need to, since she was flying.

"Hello! I am Aya, Tengu News Report and author of the Bunbunmaru Newspaper! May I ask you for an interv-"

I held up my hand to silence her. "Go away, now. Before you feel pain."

Aya whipped out her camera and took a picture. The flash of the camera blinded me for a second.

"Let me make a correction to my sentence: Go away now, before I _make_ you feel pain."

"Oh yeah?" Aya asked. "What are you going to do?"

She didn't notice my MAV's cannon aiming at her.

"If you don't leave now," I threatened. "I will kill you and all the people who watch-"

" _-read_."

"...read your stupid news."

Aya performed a somersault. "You'll never catch me, I'm the fastest in Gensoukyou!"

I made my move.

" **「HESH: High Explosive Squash Head」!** "

Before she could react, I fired the cannon.

Firing it point-blank probably wasn't the best or smartest ideas ever, but it was worth a shot.

...Now I notice my horrible pun. Worth a _shot_? Get it?

Anyways, Aya was burnt to a crisp and thrown a hundred miles away. _I_ was burnt to a crisp and thrown into my vehicle.

Getting myself off the ground, I saw a streak, presumably Aya, going through the sky before it disappeared, leaving a small star-like flash.

Why did that remind me of something?

Seeing the sun set, I decided to sleep in my vehicle. I'll head straight out first thing in the morning.

* * *

 _Nerfer Nightbug [GUEST]: In a way, Fleety is similar to a tsukumogami, but not exactly like one. And remember this: Don't trust the character's words too much._

 _So yeah, I managed to get this chapter out after it sitting on my computer and I had no ideas. Just decided to conclude it here._

 _And APCR, HEAT, and HESH are all real tank shell types._


	10. Juliet: Wounded in Action

**Chapter 10: Wounded in Action/WIA**

My eyes opened up when the sunlight hit my face. I sat up and wiped my eyes, yawning.

Realizing I was in my Mod. 1 MAV, I stood up and looked out at the surrounding countryside. It was late morning, the area looking serene.

I remembered why I was travelling in the first place, to deliver something for Kikai, and I started up the engine of my MAV. I turned the turret to make sure it wasn't jammed or not working otherwise, and I accelerated forwards, to the Human Village.

"Eye'm da be-" someone said, before I heard the sounds of something crunching under my tracks. Stopping my vehicle, reversing, and looking down, I saw a spot of light blue dust where my tracks just were.

"Whoops."

Assuming I accidentally ran over someone, I drove around the stain on the ground and shifted my attention elsewhere.

Nearing the Human Village, an explosion rang out next to my vehicle. I stepped on the brakes. Up ahead, a figure was on the road.

Looking through my monocular, I saw a woman there. She had long light blue hair and atop her head was a strange-looking hat. She was wearing a long, blue dress that was white at the end.

Since I was feeling slightly defiant today, I moved forwards. When I was roughly 150 meters away from her, she held up one hand and yelled,"Stop immediately!"

I just sped up. Knowing she will load up a Danmaku attack, I loaded a normal HE Danmaku into the cannon, ducked inside my MAV, closed the hatch, and braced. When I reached 50 meters from her, I fired off the shot. She jumped out of the way, just in time to miss my vehicle.

My relief lasted momentarily, as a loud _bang_ resounded on the side of my MAV. I nearly spun out of control before I managed to keep it steady, only for my tracks to be hit. I heard the somewhat familiar _snap_ of the tracks, as they fell right off.

Now, if I had built my vehicle with the Christie suspension, which were a track type that could go without tracks, I would've been fine. However, I built it with a Bogie suspension instead to make it quicker and easier to build. However, I believe Bogie suspensions don't work too well without the track part.

My vehicle skidded off the road to the right. The MAV hit a tree. The collision jolted me forwards.

...and I don't think the engine is supposed to emit that much smoke. I realized i forgot to shut off the engine, and I quickly did. I opened up the hatch of my tank, and I saw a human holding a spear, prodding the front wheel of my MAV. I loaded in a blank Danmaku shot, and fired into the sky to scare him off. However, right after I did that, one Danmaku hit the back of my helmet. It bounced off harmlessly.

I turned around to face my attacker. It was that same woman again, with that blue outfit and weird hat.

"What's your problem?" I asked. "I'm just trying to get into the Human Village."

"And that _is_ my problem, believe it or not," she replied coolly. I knew I was in a vulnerable position. Since my MAV's turret was turned forwards, and she was standing about five meters away at the rear of my tank, my cannon and all my spellcards would be useless as my cannon wasn't pointed anywhere near her.

"I have never met you, miss. How in the world could you have problems with _me_?"

She was holding some paper in her hands. "Although the Bunbunmaru Newspaper is not very reliable, it is very good at alerting anyone in Gensoukyou of one's presence. You just had the luck of being on front page. It talks very extensively about your threats and power."

Wait, Bunbunmaru? Wasn't that the one... oh great. That annoying Aya person wasn't kidding about that newspaper, were they?

I suddenly realized that the cannon I installed on my MAV was detachable, just in case. I pulled the cannon off and replied,"Let's have a duel, then. If you win, I'll leave the Human Village alone. If I win, I gain entry. Deal?"

"Is it rude to duel without knowing each other's names?" she asked. "I'll introduce first: I'm Keine Kamishirasawa, guardian of the Human Village. You can just call me Keine. And what is your name?"

I simply replied,"Fleety. Let's fight."

Slightly off-guard by my way to initiate the battle, I leapt off my MAV and, with an HE Danmaku loaded, I fired. She dodged the initial shot, however the scattering Danmaku grazed her a bit. I loaded in another HE Danmaku, before I had to jump down, as she fired off blue Danmaku in my direction. I returned fire, before standing back up again.

I decided I wanted to test my spellcards in battle. I pulled out my HESH spellcard and yelled:

" **「HESH: High Explosive Squash Head」!** "

As my cannon was charged with the powerful shot, I stayed down to prevent being hit. I then fired off the HESH.

Keine dodged that one easily, but was hit by the explosion and subsequent Danmaku from it.

"Looks like I have no choice," she replied, pulling out a spellcard.

Before she could activate it, though, I heard a relatively familiar voice.

"Hey! You're da one that ran me over! Fight me, 'cuz eye'm da strongest!"

A childish looking person, with icicles floating around their back and was wearing a blue dress, flew in front of me. So I resorted to another good tactic of mine.

" **「APCR: Armor Piercing Composite Rigid」!** "

The APCR Danmaku I shot went right through her, and she turned into a bunch of dust and snow. It also hit Keine, too, somehow, knocking her out of the sky.

I walked up to Keine, who was struggling to stand up, and I pointed my cannon at her, loading in an AP Danmaku.

" **「Spirit Sign "Fantasy Seal"」!** "

Knowing that someone just used a spellcard, I jumped down. Of course, a bunch of bright lightly-colored orbs hit me, and a few exploded. My eardrums rang for about five seconds, and my vision was blurry for said amount of time.

Despite my stinging back, I stood up in defiance and faced my other attacker. However, my legs gave way, and I saw nothing.

* * *

 _Sorry for the short period of inactivity. I needed a bit of a break from writing, and I admit I'm only *slightly* addicted to War Thunder and the Touhou games._

 _Saint [GUEST]: I believe APDS and APFSDS rounds weren't used until the Cold War? AP, HE, APCR, HESH, and HEAT were all used in WWII, if you can see a pattern._

 _EDIT: Nevermind, APDS was used in late WWII._


	11. Kilo: M1 Garand

**Chapter 11 : .30 Caliber M1 Garand**

 _No._

 _I will not..._

 _Give up!_

I felt the adrenaline rush though my body. Standing up on two shaky legs, I picked up my handheld cannon and faced the person that activated the spellcard at me.

A few slips of reds paper with weird writing on them flew by me, and one hit my arm. It _stings_ like crazy! I decided it was not worth it to fight, and ran towards my MAV.

It took me a moment for me to recall that the tracks on it were broken. Although I could fix it, it wouldn't be fun trying to repair in the middle of a fight.

Pulling out my one blank spellcard, I decided on what I needed to do.

" **「Armored Vehicle: Revert to Previous State」!** "

The damaged track on my vehicle knit itself back together, and the engine stopped smoking. Consequently, my cannon disappeared from my arms and reappeared attached to my vehicle's turret. I jumped back into my MAV and quickly started up the engine again. Knowing the ride would be rough, I ducked into my MAV and closed the hatch.

An impact hit the side of my vehicle, swaying it back and forth. I then hit the acceleration. My vehicle flew forwards, back onto the road. I swear I could hear explosions and Danmaku impacting the ground from directly behind my MAV. I heard a voice from behind.

"Halt now so I can exterminate you!"

Uh, no thanks, I'm okay un-exterminated, thank you very much. It definitely didn't help when I heard that person use the same spellcard again.

" **「Spirit Sign "Fantasy Seal"」!** "

I could feel the Danmaku hitting the back of my vehicle, pushing it even faster. The back armor plate, dented inwards, felt hot to the touch. In response, I turned the turret of my MAV back and, aiming through the optic I placed on it, fired an HE Danmaku. I couldn't see where it landed, as I could not keep an eye on the Danmaku due to the excessive rocking and bumping of my MAV.

I looked ahead of me, and I saw the Human Village right there. I stopped my vehicle and looked back.

The two I was fighting, Keine and that other person, were advancing towards me. In any situation, someone would've headed straight into the village and take cover there. However, I didn't want the civilians here to be in the middle of the crossfire, so I didn't advance. Instead, I kept firing shots of HE Danmaku at them, although they kept dodging them extremely easily.

I noticed one of then, the one that wasn't Keine, charge up an attack. I opened up the hatch of my vehicle to look out, and I yelled,"Look, let's negotiate! I'm wasn't planning on fighting you guys!"

They probably didn't hear me, as she fired off a lot of those weird paper things. I ducked back into my vehicle, before aiming my MAV's turret at her and firing one HE Danmaku.

Now I was kinda fed up with this, I decided to use a spellcard.

" **「HEAT: High Explosive Anti-Tank」!** "

Firing off a HEAT Danmaku, it missed, however it exploded in midair and continued throwing Danmaku everywhere.

...now that I think about it, I really need a better way to fight. My cannon takes a bit of time to reload, and my opponents are always good at dodging, one way or another.

There was an explosion right under my MAV, and the back was flung up. I was flung out of the vehicle, apparently, and I landed on the ground nearby.

A shadow was cast over me as a person walked up. Despite the fact that I could bear the pain in my body, I didn't want to move as I did not know what was broken yet.

"Do you yield?" they asked.

I heard another feminine voice, sounding very familiar. "What's up with all th' racket out here, people? I'm tryin' to take a nap!" There was a pause for a moment, before they exclaimed,"Wait, you're... Fleety! Are you alright?!"

"You know this person?" The other one asked. "Well, too bad, 'cause I've exterminated them."

Alright, I wasn't letting _that_ one pass. "Hey, hey, hey!" I exclaimed, rolling over to face them. "I'm still alive, y'know!"

Now that I had a good look at that person, I saw she wore a red and white dress. In her hair was a large bow in her hair, and her hair itself was brown. In one hand she held some of those weird slips of paper, and in the other she was holding a long stick with white ribbon at the end.

"Well, if you are not yet exterminated, that means I haven't done my job well enough," she replied coolly.

I stood up, crossed my arms, and simply said back,"I'm not fighting anymore."

She sighed, and then said,"As long as you aren't going to cause any more trouble. You aren't going to, are you?"

"If I was going to," I replied. "You'd probably be dead and I'd be on the other side of Gensoukyou right now."

"Simply not plausible. They don't call me Reimu Hakurai for no reason." With that, she took off.

Hmpf. Annoying lady.

I turned around, and I saw Mercy. She looked practically the same from when I met her.

"Fleety, y'ah 'right?" Mercy asked. "Yer lucky Reimu didn't go all out on ya, else you'd be in a week coma!"

The other woman that wore blue, Keine, walked up. "Reimu gave you permission to access the village?"

"Not exactly," I replied. "I just wanted to come to the village to deliver Mercy a package from someone else in the Kappa village."

"Very well," Keine nodded. She walked away towards the village, too.

I went over to my MAV, which was laying down on its side. I grabbed the package from inside and handed it to her.

"It's from Kikai?" Mercy asked, looking at the tag on the side.

"You know Kikai?"

"Of course! She technically is a business partner with me, as the only way she can really keep her store open is for me to buy her stuff and sell them in the Human Village."

She looked at my vehicle, and I could see a small spark of familiarity in her eyes.

"Follow me, I need to show you something," she said suddenly.

Curious, I decided to do so.

* * *

Inside her store, there were a variety of metal parts and electronics.

She led me to this particular shelf, with what looked like a metal and wooden pole on it.

I recognized it instantly.

It was an M1 Garand US Military rifle, used in the Second World War. Mercy, seeing my face, asked,"What's wrong? I'm sure you know how to use it, right?"

She took the M1 Garand off its stand, and handed it to me.

And instantly, familiar yet foreign sights appeared before my eyes.

 _An airplane crashed into a large aircraft carrier, before exploding._

 _A mighty ocean vessel was being constantly swarmed by hundreds of little planes._

 _Several humans, wearing green uniforms and helmets, all of them wielding weapons, charging towards a pillbox._

 _A large, metal tank, an M4 Sherman, turned its turret to face an Anti-Tank gun that seemingly popped out of the ground, before the Sherman exploded._

 _And, last of all, a large cloud, in the shape of a mushroom, enveloping a city._

I collapsed, and lost my sense of time, direction, and consciousness.

* * *

 _Here is your hint, comrades._


	12. Lima: World War II

**Chapter 12: World War II/WWII**

I was forcefully ripped from that scene by an unknown entity.

Only to see someone I've met before.

Yukari was standing in front of me. However, her attention wasn't at me, it was at what looked like a floating screen in the middle of a black, empty void.

Upon that screen were the ruins of a city. And a mushroom-shaped cloud over it.

"I remember that day," Yukari spoke, completely emotionless. "I remember that day."

"W-what day?" I asked. Yukari looked at me with her dark gold eyes, and replied,"That day was the day the Humans unleashed a weapon of immense power."

She remained silent for a moment. "Because of that day, it's difficult to feel safe in the outside world. Even the residents themselves were uneasy for the next forty years after the weapon was used."

"What was the weapon called?"

Yukari closed her eyes, before opening them again. "The nuclear bomb."

"Nuclear bomb?" I asked. "But the only times that weapon was used was when Hiroshima and-" I stopped myself, slightly bewildered. "Why do I keep saying this stuff automatically?"

Yukari chuckled, before smiling. "I think I know what you are now. Before, I thought you were a Kappa and even I had doubts about that. But I am certain I know what you are."

"I'm not a Kappa? But Nitori-"

"-and not everyone is perfect, are they? Your body structure is very similar to a Kappa, and to the untrained eye you might look like one, but you're anything _except_ a Kappa. I don't know if you classify under the _Youkai_ category, as your kind is very rare and difficult to come by."

I didn't know what to say, so I just remained silent.

"Here, I'll give you a hint." She gestured her hand and opened up one of her signature Gaps. Inside was not the black and red-eyed void one would normally see, but a landscape. It was just a grassy field with hills in the background.

"Watch closely."

The serenity of the scene was interrupted suddenly by the harsh sounds of metal. Large metal vehicles - I identified them as KV-1 tanks - moved across the field, flattening the grass in the way. A few explosions in the distance was heard and bright flashes and streaks flew towards the KV-1s, only for them to bounce off. A few other armored figures in the distance - Panzer 38(t)s and Panzer IIIs - kept firing their weapons at the KV-1s, to no avail. Every shot either missed or bounced off. One of the KV-1s fired, turning a Panzer tank into a burning heap of metal.

"And this."

The scene changed again. This time, I saw several large flying vehicles - B-17 Flying Fortresses and B-24 Liberator bombers were flying over a city. They dropped their payload of bombs, and proceeded to leave, before being intercepted by Me-262 jet aircraft.

Yukari closed the Gap. "As you just saw, that was a conflict in the Outside World awhile back. My Shikigami, Ran Yakumo, and I watched the entire conflict. To say I was appalled and disgusted is saying it lightly. I wouldn't even let Ran's Shikigami, Chen, watch the conflict, as Chen was too innocent to witness these events."

"So?" I asked. "What do you hope to accomplish by showing me this?"

"You haven't realized yet?" Yukari asked. "You probably _could_ find out if you go to the nearest information center, but I won't tell you here. It'll spoil the fun."

"What the heck, Yukari?!"

The last thing I heard was Yukari's chuckle, as I felt myself slip back into consciousness.

* * *

 _Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't know what to put in this segment._


	13. Mike: The Hundred Years' War

**Chapter 13: The Hundred Years' War**

When I opened my eyes, Mercy was standing over me, a worried look on her face.

"How long was I out?" I asked, standing myself back up.

Mercy, who was next to me, replied,"'Bout thirty seconds. Yah gave me quite'a scare there."

After I waited for a second for my mind to clear up again, I decided to ask Mercy a question.

"Do you know where the nearest information center is?" I asked her.

"Inf'rmation cent'r?" Mercy asked. "I mean, zere's ah school 'round these parts, is tha' what yer talkin' 'bout?"

"Not exactly," I replied. "Like, a library or something like that."

"A library? Th' only on' I know of's the one a' th' Scarlet Devil Mansion. But I've 'eard myself that it ain't safe goin' there. Nah, it's bett'r tah go for th' school, I think."

"I'm looking for a large data deposit, not a small area that spoon-feeds information. So just give me a map and I'll be on my way."

"I dunno, maybe... ah, shucks. It'd be hard tah convince ya, wouldn't it?" Mercy sighed in defeat. "Ah, well. I'll give ya the map, and ye'll be on yer way."

After Mercy found a map of Gensoukyou, she gave me the map and I handed back the M1 Garand.

"Nah, ya keep that. It's been rottin' on my store shelf fer years, an' you'd find ah better use for it than I could."

I accepted the gift, knowing it would be rude to refuse.

After I had packed up and was ready to go, I had checked all my spellcards to note how far until they were done recharging. I then placed on my helmet and accelerated my MAV.

"Time to go."

* * *

Five minutes had passed, and nothing remarkable happened. Probably the most exciting thing that happened those five minutes was the large mist cloud obscuring most of the lake, thus blocking my view of the so called " _Scarlet Devil Mansion_ ". Looking at my map again, I saw that I was headed on the right course, the road bringing me straight to the SDM, Of course, I made sure I was ready to fight. My cannon was ready with an HE Danmaku, my three spellcards were ready to be used at a moment's notice, and my M1 Garand semiautomatic rifle was loaded. I had tested it earlier, and it indeed could shoot Danmaku, eight shots every time I reloaded.

Although the Garand's Danmaku was weaker than my cannon's, it shot faster and could be reloaded faster than the cannon. It also had a significantly lower recoil and was easier to carry thus more mobile than the cannon. The Danmaku it shot was a green colored Danmaku, which was about the half strength of an AP Danmaku.

However, if I wanted to carry the M1 Garand around, I would have to detach the strap on the cannon and place it on the Garand, as it itself does not have a strap, which was relatively strange. Shouldn't all WWII-era long-barreled weaponry have a strap that enables one to carry it on their back, or am I mistaken?

Seeing the Scarlet Devil Mansion in the distance, I noted how big it was. Of course, it wasn't called a Mansion for no reason. Even then, it looked big even for a mansion. I wondered what all that space was used for, and how they cleaned up the place.

It took me a moment to notice the wall around it.

"Darn it," I said to myself. Seeing that the front gate was a large metal bar gate, I quickly formulated a plan to get past it.

" **「HESH: High Explosive Squash Head」!** "

I accelerated at full speed towards the gate, before I noticed a figure standing in front of it. I couldn't get a good look at her, as I was moving pretty fast down the bumpy road, however I noted that she was wearing what seemed like a modified Chinese military uniform with a green beret.

Firing my HESH Danmaku, it landed a direct hit on the gate and blasted it open. My MAV flew right past that person, and I looked back at her, who had a slightly bewildered expression on her face.

I probably should've payed attention to what was ahead of me, as I nearly crashed the MAV into the front door of the mansion. Of course, that probably wouldn't have made much of a difference, because my MAV just swerved into another part of the mansion and crashed into the wall.

My MAV tipped over inside the building and I fell out, my Garand dropping next to me. I quickly stood up, and observed my surroundings.

Books. Lots of them. Books everywhere, lining the walls and shelves of this dark room. I couldn't even see the end of it, as it was so big.

Picking up my Garand, I walked further into the room. So this was the library Mercy was talking about.

"I'd probably die of old age trying to count all these books," I said to myself.

"And you'd probably die trying to get outta here with your hands on any of Patchouli's books!"

I quickly turned my head around to look at the person that said that to me. There, inbetween the bookcases, was someone that resembled either a young woman or a very late teen. She wore a black dress with long, white sleeves, and had a business-like tie hanging from her collar. She had long, straight red hair.

However, her most predominant feature were her dark wings. Although she had wings on her back, those weren't the only ones she had.. There were also two smaller bat-like wings poking themselves out of her head.

Just when I was about to ask her what she was talking about, she fired a burst of Danmaku at me. I barely managed to dodge it in time as it grazed my vest. I slipped my M1 Garand off my back and fired at her. That shot went wide, and I wasn't able to aim properly since she fired a lot more Danmaku.

"Darn it!" I yelled, running away from the inevitable wall of Danmaku. "Why can't this place diplomacy?!"

A little voice somewhere in the back of my head said to me," _You can't diplomacy with bombs, guns, and bullets._ "

I mentally told that voice to give me any more 'useful' tips. After taking cover behind a bookcase and letting the Danmaku pass me, I pointed my gun at that person and actually aimed this time, and nailed one Danmaku on her head.

"Ow!"

I fired again.

"Stop! That hurts!"

And again.

I fired two more times, almost all of them hitting their mark. When I pulled the trigger again, I heard the familiar _click_ of an empty clip. I pulled back the bolt on the rifle and reloaded more ammo into it.

I heard another person's voice nearby.

"Koakuma, that's enough."

I peeked out from behind the bookcase to see who it was. There was another woman there, wearing a purple-ish nightgown with a mob cap. She had long, purple hair.

"I told you only to stop them if they happened to be Marisa, didn't I?"

"B-but they were talking about the books!"

"And I talk about the books," the purple-haired woman replied. "Does that mean I steal them?" She then called out at my position,"Come out of hiding, please. We won't shoot you."

Despite the fact that she sounded reassuring, I don't trust her that much. Seeing my MAV, which was partially damaged, I checked one of my other spellcards, the one that allowed me to revert my MAV to its previous state, before I decided upon a plan.

"Like I'd believe you!" I exclaimed, running towards my MAV and firing my Garand at the same time.

The woman didn't seemed phased by my action. With a swish of her hand, the Danmaku I fired at her headed straight towards me. I had to jump down as the bullets missed my head by centimeters.

"What was 'we won't shoot you' about?!" I yelled, getting back up.

"Technically, I didn't shoot them. You did. I just reflected them back at you."

Smart aleck, was that the word?

"But enough of this fighting," she said. "Do you want some tea?"

"No, thanks. I'm fine," I replied.

And, suddenly, a table with chairs and the like appeared in front of me. Well, it was more like I appeared in front of the table. I nearly stumbled in surprise.

"What the heck?" I asked. "Did you just teleport me?"

"Sit down, and we'll talk," she said. "I didn't introduce myself yet. I'm Patchouli Knowledge, a witch that manages this library." Patchouli gestured to the person next to her, the one that had those bat-like wings on her back and head. "This is my assistant, Koakuma."

Another person appeared right next to Patchouli, holding a tray of tea and placing it down. I wasn't able to get a good look at her, as she disappeared too quickly, but I thought I saw a maid's uniform...

"Thank you, Sakuya," Patchouli said. "Now, onto the conversation. What are you here for?"

"Me?" I asked. "I'm just here for... a little research," I answered truthfully.

"A little research?" Patchouli raised an eyebrow. "A little research on what?"

"To put it simply: I want to know what species I am."

That probably caught Patchouli off guard, as she hesitated a bit. "How do you not know what species you are? I could easily tell instantly that you're a type of Youkai, although I can't identify what type."

"And that is the problem. Long story short, a few days ago I just woke up in Gensoukyou with no memories and knowledge unheard of in this land, yet I do not know what I even am."

"Have you tried speculating what you were?"

I frowned slightly. "I _tried._ Originally, I thought I was a Kappa, however that weird border Youkai - Yukari - said otherwise. She didn't even tell me what I was."

"And where did you meet Yukari?"

"In my dreams. It's slightly unsettling that she could do that.."

I saw Patchouli was thinking heavily. "I could probably perform a spell on you to test what species you are, however it would normally take a day or two for the results to show."

A third voice spoke out,"I believe you don't even need a spell to tell what species you are."

I looked to my right, where the voice came from. Right there, sitting on the right side of the table, was someone that looked like a young child, wearing a light pink gown and a mob cap. Not to mention her very noticeable wings on her back.

"Where the heck did you come from?" I asked, surprised.

She looked at me, and gave a small smile. "How I appeared here is nothing you need to know about. My name is Remilia Scarlet, mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. And, of course, I believe I know why you're here."

Remilia held up her hand to silence me before I could say anything. "Leave the questions for the end. Now, I'll tell you, but not directly at first."

She started.

"Back years ago, before even Patchouli was born, I met this interesting Youkai. The name he gave himself has been lost to hime, however, his true name is what is interesting. Mind you, this was even before Gensoukyou existed. This man's real name was the Hundred Years' War."

Remilia noticed my confused face. "Ah, I know you don't understand. But, assuming that you are what I think you are, you should know, right?"

"Not much about it," I replied. "It took place between the years 1337 and 1453, right?"

"That is correct," Remilia replied. "The fact is, this Youkai emitted an aura that is very similar to yours. Now, another thing I will tell you that has taken place more recently."

Remilia sips her tea and cleared her throat. "Sometime near the middle of the twentieth century, a conflict between Humans broke out. This conflict lasted for about six years." Remilia shudders slightly. "I was in Europe at that time. There was so many people dying. I could see who is fated to die and who was not. Sixty million people, gone in six years' time."

Remilia takes another sip of her tea. "That time period reeked of an aura of death. However, it was also a time where new terrifying human inventions were made, just to kill more humans quicker."

"And what are you implying with referencing World War II?" I asked.

Remilia grinned at me. "Don't you see? You have an aura similar of that time period. You're the embodiment of the Second World War."

My mind, heart, and breath all stopped at the same time.

* * *

 _And now, you know._


End file.
